A Small Donation
by Bokormen
Summary: The lab needs more money, fast. But where will they get it, and from who? CSI:NY AU. Vamp!Danny.


Disclaimer: I do not own them. I am just playing with them.

Comments: Hey, just though it would be fun with a small crossover between two of my favorite shows. And since Danny is my favorite character in CSI:NY I made him a vampire. This is a oneshot for now, but if I get any requests or just find some inspiration it might grown into something more.

* * *

CSI:NY Moonlight CSI:NY Moonlight

* * *

«What's wrong Buddy?» Danny asked Adam when he finally managed to find the lab tech alone. The entire day his friend had acted weird and Danny was going to find out who had dared to bother Adam.

«Danny! What...? Nothing is wrong.» Adam hadn't heard the vampire enter the lab so he jumped when Danny spoke right behind his back.

«Adam.» Danny only needed to say his name to make Adam understand that he wouldn't leave before he knew what was going on.

«It's the new budget cuts. I've got one more month before I need to find a new job. It's not Mac's fault. He didn't want it, he even tried to talk Sinclair out of it. But the chief told him that the only way I and the other six techs could stay was if Mac could find 200 thousand. And there is no way Mac can manage to find so much cash. He talked about not getting that new DNA machine, but Stella is right, that machine can put perps away faster and that is important.» The words rushed out of Adam like air out of a balloon and Danny could see how devastated the lab tech really was. He had finally found a family and now it was being ripped away from him!

Danny pulled the younger man in and gave him a quick hug. Danny wasn't much of an hug person, but he could tell that the man he had started to look upon as a younger brother really needed it right now.

«Shh... Don't be so pessimistic. Just wait and see. Nothing is lost yet and I am sure that you'll soon find out that your job is safe. You are a part of this weird family and that's final.» Danny whispered firmly into Adam's ear.

«Thanks Danny.» The man chuckled a little embarrassed when he was released from Danny's embrace.

«'S nothing.» Danny shrugged. «I've got work waiting on me, but remember what I said. Nothing is lost yet and it doesn't hurt to be a little optimistic.»

«If you say so.» Adam replied and Danny could see that the other man wasn't completely convinced.

«I know so.» Danny stated and squeezed Adam's shoulder before exiting the lab.

* * *

Moonlight CSI:NY Moonlight CSI:NY

* * *

Danny used the first opportunity he got to make the important phone call he needed to make to ensure Adam's and the others safe jobs.

_«Hello.»_ A voice almost as familiar as his own answered the phone a little surprised. Danny knew it wasn't many that had this number and it was almost never used.

«Hey Josef, it's Danny.»

_«Danny! Nice to hear from you? How are you doing? Tired of playing with the humans yet?»_ Josef teased, happy to hear from his friend.

«Nah, not yet. Still got some more years here. But I've got a problem. No that is wrong, it's not a problem it's more like an irritating itch.» Danny sighted.

_«Oh? What can I do? And who is it? Do I need to kill him or her?»_ Was the immediate reply.

«As much as I would love it if you did that I don't think it is so serious, yet. My itch is the Chief of Detectives. A real piece of work. At the moment he'll fire a good friend of mine and six others if my boss can't manage to cough up 200 thousand. And that is the main reason I called you now. You are the one that manage my accounts for me and I would hardly notice if I lose 200. But I also want you to do some digging into Sinclair and see if it isn't some way to get rid of without killing him.» Danny explained.

_«Consider it done. So a close friend?»_ Josef teased his fellow vampire.

«Get your head out of the gutter Josef. It's not like that. My _friend_ is Adam Ross, I think I have told you and Mick about him?» The banter between him and the old vampire was familiar and Danny couldn't help the grin that formed.

_«Adam Ross? Yeah I think I remember something about him. He is that human you have taken under your wing, isn't he?»_

«Adam the lab tech. The boy from Phoenix that grew up with a bully. Yep I think he can be described as the human I have taken under my wing.» Danny's tone clearly conveyed what he thought about Adam's family and the hiss on the other end told him that Josef had similar feelings on the subject.

_«You gonna turn him?»_ Josef asked softly.

«Maybe. We'll see. Still got plenty of time and the final decision will be up to him.» Danny saw Flack coming towards where he stood, out of earshot from the others, and he quickly ended the conversation and walked over to the homicide detective. The other human he considered turning when the time came.

* * *

CSI:NY Moonlight CSI:NY Moonlight

* * *

The man that walked down the hallway made people stop and stare in his wake. It couldn't be him, could it? What possible reason would he have to be here? None. So it couldn't be him.

«Danny!» the man yelled when he saw Detective Messer further down the hall.

«Josef. What are you doing here?» Danny's smile was both confused and surprised, but it was obvious that he didn't mind seeing the man.

«Had business in town and thought that you might want the honor.» Josef smirked and handed over an envelope that made Danny scowl when he opened it.

«But Josef...» Danny started, but the stranger quickly cut him off.

«As you said it is not a big amount so why not? Just don't tell Mick, please.» Josef grimaced when he added the last part.

«Oh, don't worry I won't, but I am sure he'll find out somehow. He can be quite sneaky.» Danny smirked.

«I seriously hope not. But I've got to go now. Have fun! And don't do anything I wouldn't do.» Josef smirked again and turned to leave.

«That's not possible!» Danny shouted after him before walking over to Mac's office with the check in hand.

«Hey Mac!» Danny grinned. «I've got a present for you.»

«Oh?» Mac had seen the exchange and could easily admit he was curious about what had taken place out in the hallway.

«Yeah.» Danny handed over the envelope containing the check and was practically jumping where he stood while Mac opened it.

«But this is...» Mac didn't know what to say as he started down at the check he had in his possession. A donation of 400 thousand dollars to the New York Crime Lab and if the signature wasn't a fake, something he doubted very much after seeing the man a few minutes ago, it was from Josef Kostan himself.

«How...?» Mac didn't finish his question from his seat behind his desk. Danny didn't mind that his boss was partially in shock, it just made it easier on him since he was in no condition to ask too many questions.

«I met Josef trough his best friend Mick St. John, a P.I. Josef is actually quite a nice person when you get to know him. It seems he heard about our predicament and wanted to help. I told him that we only needed half of it, but he wouldn't listen. Josef can be quite stubborn when he has set his mind to it.» Danny's grin grew even larger. «But I've got to go. I have some tests waiting for me. Have fun being smug to Sinclair!» Danny exited the lab and almost bounced down to his tests.

«What was all that about?» Stella asked and stared from Mac to Danny. Mac still hadn't retrieved his voice and just handed over the piece of paper. When the Greek detective read the amount she whistled and spoke softly in Greek. «How...?»

«Apparently Danny know Mr Kostan and when he found about our problem he decided that he wanted to help.» Mac managed to explain.

«Danny knows Josef Kostan?!» Stella squealed.

«From Danny's short explanation Mr. Kostan is a friend of a friend. A PI named Mick St. John.» A smile started tugging Mac's lips when it started to dawn on him what the check meant. The smile quickly turned into a face splitting grin. «And if you excuse me for a minute, it seems like I need to make a phone call to the Chief of Detectives.»

Stella's face also erupted in a big grin when she caught on to what Mac was talking about. She quickly made her way out of the lab to inform the technicians, that had been threatened by the prospect of losing their job, that they had nothing to fear.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Hope you like it!


End file.
